


Patience

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [389]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sergio sait qu'il n'aura pas autant de patience s'il devient un jour capitaine.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Series: FootballShot [389]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 5





	Patience

Patience

  
Sergio a eu un carton rouge de plus. Il ne sait pas combien ça fait mais ça commence à s'accumuler. Iker lui a demandé de venir chez lui pour discuter de son léger problème de colère quand il s'emporte sur les terrains, et Sergio sait qu'il ne va pas aimer se faire remettre à l'ordre par son capitaine. Il pourrait ne pas y aller, mais ça voudrait dire que son capitaine le détesterait et parlerait avec le coach pour qu'il devienne un pauvre remplaçant minable par rapport à son niveau actuel. Il attache ses cheveux avant de toquer à la porte de Casillas. Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps, il espère qu'Iker ne sera pas trop dur avec lui, même si ce serait une bonne chose vu qu'il est son capitaine.

  
Iker l'invite à rentrer sans rien dire, ouvrant juste la porte et se poussant sur le côté. Sergio est prêt pour entendre son habituel supplice, Iker pourrait juste s'enregistrer une fois et lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il fait une connerie, mais il préfère hausser le ton. Iker a trop de courage, Sergio sait qu'il n'aura jamais sa patience s'il devient capitaine et a à supporter les caprices des petits jeunes. En parlant de patience, Sergio commence déjà à en avoir marre des paroles incessantes du capitaine, il sait qu'il ne doit pas partir comme un abruti, mais il a envie de mettre fin à ce moment ennuyant.

  
''Tu ne dois pas faire ce genre de choses Sergio ! Tu es un défenseur ! J'ai besoin d'une défense, pas d'un trou noir, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas attraper des cartons à chaque fois que tu joues. Tu es un bon joueur, alors arrête de chercher le bordel partout où tu passes.'' Sergio en a définitivement marre, c'est toujours le même discours, alors il prend son courage à deux mains, littéralement quand il prend le col d'Iker entre ses doigts et pose ses lèvres sur celles de son capitaine. Maintenant il a encore plus de problème, mais Iker se tait pendant un instant.

  
Fin


End file.
